Martwa strefa cz 7
Jak długo jeszcze będziemy szli przez ten przeklęty las? – Lee upadł wyczerpany na kolana. Nie czuł, że twarde kamienie raniły go do krwi. Chciał się stąd wydostać i to jak najszybciej. Las przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Nie myślał o przyjaciołach. Myślał o sobie. Liczył się tylko on. Chciał przeżyć nieważne za jaką cenę. Uciec z tego potwornego miejsca i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Nagle poczuł na sobie wzrok Darco – Co jest? – Popatrzał na niego zdziwiony. Przez chwilę wystraszył się, że Darco mógł czytać w jego myślach ale po chwilach głośno roześmiał się. „Jaki ja jestem głupi, Darco czyta w myślach. Co za nonsens. Tylko co ja tu jeszcze robię? Powinienem ich zostawić. Oni mi jedynie przeszkadzają” - Lee co ci jest? – Kelly chwyciła go za ramię. Odrzucił jej rękę. Dziewczyna wystraszona spojrzała na niego. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte – Ty dostajesz na głowę – Podeszła do niego i przykucnęła. Dotknęła ręką jego czoła – I masz gorączkę. - Nic mi nie jest – Lee skrzywił się – Zginiemy tutaj – Położył się na ziemię i twarz zanurzył w gnijących liściach na ziemi – Oni nas dopadną. Nie ma ratunku. Chyba, że… – Poderwał się szybko do góry i stanął na nogi. Wtedy zauważył krew sączącą się z kolana. - Co chcesz zrobić – Darco chwycił go za rękę gdy Lee zaczął iść z powrotem – Chyba nie zamierzasz… – Lee popatrzał na niego i przekręcił głowę w bok. Wpatrywał się w niego a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. - Zostaw mnie – Powiedział wyrywając się – Ty głupiejesz chłopie. Usiądź i uspokój się. - Czekaj Darco – Kelly zmarszczyła czoło – Może on ma rację. - Co? Oboje ogłupieliście? – Darco przestraszył się. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że w tych osobach nie ma już jego starych przyjaciół. Może oni byli już NIMI? Mięsożernymi stworzeniami i zaraz się na niego rzucą. Pożrą go. - Nie Darco… Posłuchaj… Tym lasem daleko nie uciekniemy przecież widziałeś. Lasy tutaj mają powierzchnię setek kilometrów. Do koła niczego nie ma! - Ale przecież coś musi być! Jakieś schronienie… - Ten tutaj też tak chyba myślał i zobacz jak skończył – Lee pochylił się i ogarnął kupkę liści. Ukazał im się but człowieka. Ktoś był pod liśćmi – Chcecie zobaczyć co jest dalej? – Kelly pokręciła przecząco głową. Na oglądała się martwych ciał wystarczająco dużo. Nie chciała teraz patrzeć na gnijącego pod kupą liśćmi człowieka. - Ale dlaczego on nie wstał tak jak inni? - Nie wiem może nie był zarażony… – Lee usiadł na ziemi. - Cały teren jest skażony – Kelly rozejrzała się do koła w obawie, że coś może kryć się w ciemnościach. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, gdy poczuła chłodny wiatr na sobie – Coś lub ktoś musiał nie dopuścić do tego żeby po śmierci ten ktoś wstał. - Chyba nie zamierzasz… – Lee cofnął się gdy Kelly zaczęła grzebać w ziemi. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że tu pod liśćmi może kryć się rozwiązanie tego jak pozbyć się tych trupów. Jak je zniszczyć. Wiedziała, że nie mogą uciekać przez las bo to nie ma sensu. Umrą prędzej czy później zanim gdziekolwiek dotrą. Zabije ich głód, pragnienie, chłód a może nawet oni jak ich dopadną. W lesie były też dzikie zwierzęta, których mogli by się obawiać. Nie trafili by tak szybko na drogę. A nawet gdyby to im się udało to drogi ciągną się setkami kilometrów a rzadko jeżdżą po nich jakiekolwiek pojazdy. Byli skazani na to aby tutaj pozostać albo aby walczyć. W końcu Kelly odkryła trupa całego. Zamarła z przerażenia. Ciało wydzielało ohydny smród. Rozkładało się. Oczy miał otwarte. Wydawało się jakby nadal się na nich patrzał. - Nie różni się niczym od tamtych – Kelly zatkała nos aby nie czuć smrodu. - Za wyjątkiem tego, że trochę bardziej jest dojrzały – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego – Co? Nie patrz tak na mnie. To miał być żart – Lee uśmiechnął się. - Nie, nie o to chodziło – Kelly spojrzała na ciało jeszcze raz. Przyjrzał się jego strojowi – Spójrz na jego ubranie. - Takie inne. Jakby nie z tej epoki – Darco podszedł z zaciekawieniem - No właśnie. Jakby początku dwudziestego wieku – Kelly odpięła mu granatową marynarkę pod którą była elegancka biała bluzka w koronkę na szyi i włożyła rękę do kieszeni. - Co ty robisz? Przecież to jest ohydne – Kelly nie zwracała uwagi na kąśliwe teksty Lee tylko szukała aż w końcu znalazła. Wyciągnęła zegarek. Srebrny na łańcuszku – Po to dotykałaś go żeby zobaczyć, która godzina? - Ten zegarek dawno już nie chodzi a chce zobaczyć tylko… – Zaczęła go dokładnie oglądać – Jest znalazłam – Przyjrzała się uważnie – „Anglia 1918 rok. Od wiecznie kochającej córki, Lili”. - Chyba znaleźliśmy szwagra od Donna – Lee spojrzał na rozkładające się zwłoki – Tylko jakim cudem ciało rozkładało się aż tak długo…? - On był jednym z nich – Kelly spojrzała na szyję – Odsuńcie się lepiej – Chwyciła włosy na głowie trupa i pociągnęła do góry. Teraz ciało leżało na ziemi pozbawione głowy. - Ja pier*** – Darco odskoczył jakby ktoś poraził go prądem – Urwałaś mu głowę! - Nie urwałam, ktoś mu ją odciął! – Kelly odłożyła głowę i wstała – Teraz wiemy przynajmniej jak można ich zabić. - Sorry Kelly ale oni już nie żyją. Więc raczej nie możemy ich zabić drugi raz – Kelly spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - No to jak zabić ich po raz drugi… CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… Kategoria:Opowiadania